SemeUke Quiz!
by AcidRain00
Summary: The characters from D. Gray-Man are taking the Seme-Uke Quiz just for your enjoyment! It might also be because Lenalee is making them. More information in the first chapter's A/N! Warnings for Crack, Yaoi and OOCness! Rated T just to be safe. Also, I would just like to mention that the results a character gets does not reflect my personal opinion. Please R&R, as well as enjoy.
1. Allen Walker

**This Fanfiction is for a quiz I took, which is called "The Ultimate Are You a Seme or a Uke?" quiz (not sure who the author is) on . It's basically just the characters of D. Gray-Man (or at least the ones whose personalities I understand well enough) being forced to take this quiz by our young and beautiful host, Ms. Lenalee. I do hope you enjoy the show.**

**Warnings for: Yaoi, crack and OOCness. Those are three definite things you should look out for. In this story, Allen will be portrayed as a uke, Lavi and Kanda portrayed as semes and ukes, depending on who they're paired with, and Krory as a seme. Others, such as Skinn, should be very obvious.**

**Chapter 1: Allen Walker**

**Stats: 705 words, 2 pages (not including A/N)**

**Please enjoy! Will do other characters in different chapters.**

_**(Allen Walker)**_

Allen stared closely at the first question of the quiz, which read as "First, pick a phrase!" then pondered over the multiple options. None of the options really fit him... much, so he slowly dragged the cursor on his screen over to the answer "Huh? What?" and clicked. The quiz brought him the question two, which said "The Ideal Partner:". Again, Allen poured over the options. As soon as he finished reading all answers he turned back to Lenalee who was watching intently over his shoulder.

"Lenalee, do I really have to do this?" Allen asked, smiling awkwardly at the girl.

"Yes!" Lenalee answered without hesitation. "I need to figure this out!" she grabbed Allen by the shoulders and turned him to face straight at the monitor. "Now answer! I'm going to get Kanda to do this next..."

"Good luck with that..." Allen replied as he thought about how much Kanda would bitch about it. Allen clicked on the option "I live for his smile... I just want him to be happy!" Allen looked back at Lenalee again. "Why can't I pick any of the last answers again?"

"Because," Lenalee answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "those are the answers that, if you pick them, make you sound like you're straight."

"But I am straight," Allen answered.

"No you're not!" Lenalee said quickly, ushering Allen to the quiz again. "Now hurry!" she added, practically bouncing on her feet. "I need to know!"

Allen sighed, then read over the next question; "First Meeting:". He carefully read all the options before reluctantly choosing "Ah... in the office? He looks so busy so I brought him some lunch, and it really made his day!". Since Allen wanted to finish this quiz, which Lenalee was _clearly_ making him do, he sped up the pace, reading answers and questions with not as much carefulness. Finally the quiz was over, causing a wave of relief to wash over Allen. Since Lenalee wasn't saying anything he turned back to look at her. She was frowning, no, more like glaring at the screen.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"That's not right," Lenalee said. "The clueless part is right, but certainly not the seme part!"

"Hey!" Allen said, a bit offended. "I think I can be a seme."

Lenalee looked at him. "Really? With _who_?"

Allen was quiet, but before Lenalee could say anything more he turned back to the monitor to read his result. "Clueless Seme! You are 20% Seme! Sadly for you, you are the clueless seme. Your soul mate is either right beside you, or somewhere close by, but you don't notice at all. Your ditzyness is loveable, but sometimes god damn annoying; make life easier for the person you love by being more alert to subtle hints! But fret not, people like you tend to have happy endings! Compatible with: Supa Uke."

Allen thought about it for a second before facing back to Lenalee, who seemed to be sulking while writing something down on a note pad. "I'm not really that clueless, am I Lenalee?"

"I really, really like you, Allen," Lenalee said without taking her eyes off her note pad.

"I like you too, Lenalee!" Allen responded with a huge smile.

"Yeah... not clueless at all..."

_**(Allen Walker)**_

**Anyways, yes, as I said I do hope you liked it. Feel free to review or favourite or follow or whatever! Please ignore typos spell check and I missed. My Beta didn't really beta this... just read it really quickly.**


	2. Yu Kanda

**'Ello! I present to you the next chapter of Seme-Uke Quiz, starring Yuu Kanda! Same old warnings as last chapter... y' know, OOCness, crack, yaoi... that good stuff. Anyways, enjoy the show.**

**Also, some results might be off if I don't understand the character very well, and what they would answer questions with... so go easy one me... plus not all the answers to questions match the character very well so I kinda have to... guess... lol yeah, anyways...**

**Chapter 2: Yuu Kanda**

**Stats: 510 words, 1 page (not including A/N)**

**Please Enjoy!**

_**(Yuu Kanda)**_

"I don't want to take the quiz!" Kanda, once again, protested angrily, trying to get away from Lenalee who was pushing him towards a computer, where the quiz was all ready for the young man to take.

"Yes you do," Lenalee grunted, shoving the much taller person towards the seat. She sat him down and grabbed his hand, putting it on the mouse. "Oh, c'mon, Kanda, it's just one little nine question quiz, it'll only take up five or ten minutes of your time... besides..." Lenalee got closer to Kanda and whispered in his ear. "if you do this, I'll get Lavi to stop calling you by your first name..."

Kanda turned and looked at Lenalee suspiciously. "How would you do that?"

"I have my ways..." Lenalee smiled. "Anyways, take the quiz okay?"

Kanda sighed and reluctantly faced the computer screen, reading over the first question, which was, for those of you who have forgotten, "First, pick a phrase!" without even taking the other options into consideration, Kanda choose the answer "Shut up.". He quickly went over the next question and answers, then the next question and answers. Some of the answers to queries the quiz gave him didn't really match his personality, but that was expected to happen. Kanda was soon done the quiz and presented with his results. He looked at Lenalee as he went to get up. "I'm going now."

"Wait!" Lenalee said quickly as she pushed him back down. "You need to read what you got!"

"But I don't care." Kanda replied. Lenalee glared at him, so Kanda sighed once again. "Fine." He peered over to the monitor and read his results.

"Angsty Uke! You are -40% Seme! Yes, you are the Angsty Uke. Seldom smiling and probably pessimistic, you are not likely to put in too much effort to give your Seme pleasure. You probably have an unhappy past which you tend to brood on whether intentionally or not. Sometimes your angst tends to add unwanted weight to a relationship, but it also adds a certain level of excitement. The relationship may be against your will... but try to look on the bright side. If there is a bright side. Most compatible with: Tyrant (for good old SM fun)."

Kanda turned to face Lenalee who seemed to be frowning. "What does Uke mean?"

"Uke is the person who bottoms in a gay relationship," Lenalee replied matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms. "I don't think you're a Uke at all... unless you're with someone like Skinn... but whatever!" she took out a note and started jotting something down. "Yeah, you can leave now."

Kanda closed his eyes, lightly gritting his teeth as he got up and left.

Lavi quickly popped into the room. "Hi, Lenalee! Where's Yuu going?"

Lenalee looked at Lavi and smiled. "Lavi! You're just in time!"

"For... what...?" Lavi asked, a little afraid to do so.

"Come... my child... come sit..."

_**(Yuu Kanda)**_

**Mhm, mhm... hope you liked. I didn't get my Beta to read this, so ignore typos and stuff spell check and I missed, and yes, all chapters are going to be rather short. This is just for shits and giggles... it's not meant to be a full blown story.**


	3. Lavi

**Oh my God Lavi's results are too awesome! It made me laugh so hard when I read it xD, so I do hope you find it as amusing as I did. Anyways...**

**Chapter 3: Lavi**

**Stats: 763 words, 2 pages (not including A/N)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**(Lavi)**_

Lavi slowly wandered into the room while Lenalee gestured him closer. Seeing Kanda leave in such a bad mood just a few seconds ago didn't seem all that reassuring, not to mention the creepy smile on Lenalee's face... but Kanda was always in a foul mood, that was just his style. That made Lavi feel better about himself for a few seconds, but watching the Chinese girl before him giggle as he sat down beside her brought back that uneasy feeling.

"Why am I sitting here?" Lavi asked as Lenalee reached passed him and fiddled with the mouse. She clicked on something before Lavi had a chance to see the web page she was on. After she had clicked, a web page asking a question loaded. Lavi looked at the answers to the question. Or rather options to the instruction. "What's this?"

"It's a quiz!" Lenalee answered bubbly. "I made Kanda take it just before you got here."

Lavi smiled to himself. "So that's why he was in such a bad mood..." suddenly he thought of something and his smile disappeared. "You're not going to make me take it, are you?"

"Of course I am," Lenalee replied.

Lavi sighed. "Okay fine, I guess it couldn't hurt anything."

"By the way, you're not allowed to pick any of the last options," Lenalee warned, looking Lavi strictly in his eye. "In fact, don't even bother reading them."

"If you say so," Lavi mumbled, setting his hand on the mouse and reading the first instruction. Since I'm sure you already know what the first question is, I'm going to go straight to telling you what he picked, which was "Definitely". Lenalee watched him closely, making sure he didn't pick any of the last answers.

"What's this quiz for, anyways, Lenalee?" Lavi asked half way through the quiz, not even taking his eyes of the monitor. "What are ukes and semes? Also, I think this quiz was meant for girls."

"Oh, they're nothing," Lenalee said dismissively. "You just keep taking the quiz, little Lavi."

Lavi paused for a moment and then shrugged, figuring Lenalee had some reasoning behind this. He just ignored the whole "him" part of the quiz and replaced the word with "her". But for the last question, the red head had a bit of trouble. He looked at Lenalee, who looked back at him.

"Lenalee, do I choose seme or uke?"

"Seme. Seme," Lenalee told him without thought. "You choose seme."

Lavi dragged the cursor over to the option Lenalee had told him to, since he had no idea what any of this seme and uke crap was about. He had never come across it in any of the books he read... maybe it was a girl thing, he thought. Suddenly Lenalee grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Now, read your result out loud!" Lenalee ushered. "Quick, you fool!"

Lavi sighed again, but looked at the screen. "Succulent Uke You are -99% Seme!

You may/may not know this, but your partner sees you as food. Everything part of you resembles food of some kind for some unknown reason. You usually taste utterly sweet. Perk up, its not your fault that you resemble food so much, just take extra care of yourself before someone takes a bite out of you! Most compatible with: The one in control."

Lenalee burst out into laughter before reaching down on the floor and picking up a notepad. She wrote something on the paper, as she did so her laughter died down a bit until she was completely calm. Then she looked at Lavi and started laughing again.

"A succulent uke! Oh that's just too good!" she commented through bouts of laughter. "Your answer is even worse than Kanda's!"

"What's a uke?" Lavi asked in confusion. "How the hell do I even resemble food? What the hell kind of quiz is this?"

Lenalee placed a hand on Lavi, looking at him through sympathetic eyes and stifling an extremely amused smile. "You poor, poor thing... okay I'm going to go find someone else to take the quiz!" she got up and headed for the door, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Krory! Where are you!?" Lavi heard her yell, leaving him in a puddle of his own confusion. He looked at the monitor then quickly typed Google into the address bar, asking the search engine what in the world a uke was.

_**(Lavi)**_

**I just want you to know that I do think Lavi is a seme... with Allen at least, but not really with anyone else... also Krory x Lavi 4eva. I never used to even think about Krory x Lavi before that whole incident on the ship where Krory bites him and omg it was just so hot... anyways, this was un-beta'd, so ignore the typos xD...**

**Wait I just thought of something... his answer is all like... "your partner sees you as food" if... his partner sees him as food... and Krory is a vampire... then... whoooa, that's some intense shit right there. I'm conflicted.**


	4. Arystar Krory III

**And now for the fourth chapter of the Seme-Uke Quiz! Alright... I tried to incorporate the chapters into each other... but it got really confusing for me... if you don't understand how it went because I didn't do a good job (I tried my best, but I think I did pretty good xD), then PM me or leave a review or something and I can explain it... anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Arystar Krory III**

**Stats: 1144 words, 2 pages (not including A/N)**

**Enjoy!**

_**(Arystar Krory III)**_

"Just leave me alone, stupid beansprout!" Krory heard the familiar voice of the wasabi-noodle-man (Kanda) shout angrily from down the hall. He peered down from where the voice came and saw Allen and the wasabi-noodle-man walking beside each other.

"_Me_ leave _you_ alone?" Allen asked. "You're the one following me!"

"I am not!" Kanda replied.

Krory didn't say anything as the two walked by, since they seemed to be in the midst of another heated argument, but Allen noticed the older man and stopped walking, when Kanda noticed that Allen was no longer beside him, he became stationary as well, looking back to see why his arguing-partner had stopped.

"Hi, Krory," Allen waved, giving him a friendly smile. "What cha up to?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Krory answered. "just standing around I guess... what about you?"

Allen glared at Kanda, who was a few feet in front of the two, for a couple seconds, but then looked back at Krory and smiled again. "I just got back from the lounge about half an hour to an hour ago, I saw Lenalee pushing Kanda towards the room with the computers in it... which is weird because she kind of did the same thing to me... but I didn't really think anything of it at the time." Allen went on to explain. "Then Lavi came into the lounge, too, so we talked for a bit, but then I got hungry. Lavi told me he was going to go on the computers for a quick second so he went there, and as I got up to leave Kanda stormed out of the computer room." Allen furrowed his brow and directed his attention towards the taller, black haired man whom he had been arguing with. "Hey Kanda!"

"What?" Kanda asked as he came closer to Krory and Allen.

"I just thought of something!" Allen stated. "Did Lenalee make you take some kind of quiz?"

This question seemed to strike a nerve with Kanda, who gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Yes, she did." he answered. "It was one of the most stupidest things I've ever done."

"And you do a lot of stupid things, too..." Allen thought out loud.

"What was that!?" Kanda demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Allen replied with a few, nervous laughs. "Anywa-"

Kanda drew his sword and pointed it at Krory who sweat dropped and smiled nervously at the exorcist. "If Lenalee tells you to take some quiz don't do it! It's stupid!"

Allen smiled. "What answer did you get from the quiz, anyway?" he asked, suspecting a humorous answer because of all the anger the memories collected from the taller man. "Let me guess... you were a uke?" he nudged Kanda gently with his elbow.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kanda mumbled as he sheathed his sword, turning back to the direction he had been walking with Allen. "I'm going to go get some Soba." with that Kanda left.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, too!" Allen said. He waved at Krory, who looked to be a little more than confused. "See ya later Krory!"

Krory stood there in silence and confusion, thinking about what he had just heard. All this talk of a quiz, how it appeared to anger Kanda... all though everything angered Kanda... unless it was Soba. Krory sighed. "I have no idea what either of them just said... what do I do?" he put his chin in his hand, trying hard to remember what Kanda had said about the "quiz", but it didn't seem to come to him. "Oh come on he just said it a few seconds ago! He was just so scarey, I couldn't pay attention!"

"Hi, Krory!" Lenalee greeted in a cheery voice, startling her fellow exorcist from thought. "You busy right now?"

Krory put his hand on his chest to settle his racing heart, having Lenalee's chipper voice come out of nowhere put a scare to him. "No, not right now..." he answered. "Why?"

"I have something I want you to do!" she grabbed Krory's hand and started dragging him towards the lounge. "It'll be fun, okay? It won't take very long either!" just as Krory opened his mouth to protest, she spun around and looked into his eyes, putting on her best puppy dog face. "You wouldn't say no... would you?" (so manipulative!)

Krory sighed. "No... let's go..."

Lenalee smiled. "Okay!" she then continued to lead Krory to where the computers were. As the two walked towards the lounge, they passed Lavi who seemed to have a dark cloud following him. He was looking down at his feet while he dragged them, and his red hair covered up his eyes. _Wow... he looks really depressed..._ Krory thought to himself as they went by. _I wonder what happened..._

"Here we are!" Lenalee sat Krory down in front of the computer. "I even got the quiz all ready for you, all you have to do is answer the questions!" she sat down in a chair beside him and brought up a notepad, readying it in her lap. "One thing, though, you can't pick any of the last options... don't ask why, just trust me."

Krory nodded, then read the first question, which I'm not going to bother saying because you probably remember it... if you read the previous chapters... if not, then doom on you. Anyways, we'll just skip the whole "Krory actually taking the quiz" part and get right the the fun part; the results! But of course, for the last question Lenalee had to explain to our loveable vampire-like exorcist what a seme and uke was! You can imagine how that went...

"I read my results out loud?" Krory asked, unsure of himself. Lenalee nodded eagerly, so he started reading. "The Gentleman! You are 75% Seme! You are the gentleman! Every uke's dream seme, and every girl's dream man at that. You fit the image of a knight in shining armour. You are gentle and care for your partner. You are also romantic... *sigh* What more could anyone wish for? Long lasting relationships work best for you. Most compatible with: housekeeping uke." Krory turned to Lenalee who was smiling as she jotted something down on her notepad.

"That sounds just about right!" she grinned at Krory. "Okay you can leave now." she set her notepad down on the desk beside the keyboard then got up and left, leaving Krory to his thoughts. That's when he remembered what Kanda had said. _It didn't seem that bad_... Krory thought. _Maybe he just got a bad answer._

_**(Arystar Krory III)**_

**I actually think that went pretty well... unbeta'd again, so ignore mistakes I missed. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Komui Lee

**OMG... taking the quiz while pretending to be Komui was difficult Dx ... I had to get my Beta to help me xD... not sure how well I did considering what he got... but it does _kind of_ sound like him... hey I tried my best! A lot of the—okay most of the answers—for the questions didn't really match his personality at all... oh well. Hope you like it anyways.**

**Chapter 5: Komui Lee**

**Stats: 1173 words, 3 pages (not including A/N)**

**Enjoy.**

_**(Komui Lee)**_

Lenalee walked around the hallways of the order, caught up in her thoughts with her hand placed sternly on her chin. Who would be her next victim? All though she didn't word it exactly like that, we all know that's what she really meant. She had already gotten Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Krory to take the quiz, and if she could make Kanda take the quiz then she could make _anyone_ take the quiz... but who was next? The Science Division, perhaps? No... they would be so busy they probably wouldn't even notice she was there unless she had a tray of cups filled with coffee in hand...

"I got it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'll just get-"

Before she could finish her second exclamation, she did the cliche thing of bumping into someone. She looked up to see who she had collided with. It was Komui! Oh, how convenient.

"Brother!" Lenalee said with a wide grin. "I was just about to go looking for you!"

"_You_... were looking for _me_?" Komui asked. His lips were quivering, Lenalee noticed, before he broke out into uncontrollable sobbing, clinging onto his younger sister. "Oh Lenalee! You were worried about me!"

"That's right!" Lenalee uttered through trying to break free from her over-bearing brother's over-bearing embrace. "I need you to do something for me."

Komui let go of Lenalee and sniffled, wiping at his nose. "Anything you want, my dear, sweet Lenalee!"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Allen poked Lavi, who was sitting at the table with his head facing down, in the side with his fork. Lavi had dragged himself into the cafeteria shortly after Kanda and Allen had taken their seats, a black cloud was following the young man. Allen wasn't completely sure why he was sitting beside that jerk, Kanda, but it provided for decent Fanfiction material he supposed, and we all know how important that is.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Allen asked as he poked his ribs again. The red head was despondent. "Kanda, I think Lenalee might've broken Lavi with her quiz... I wonder what he got..."

Kanda said nothing, but placed his chopsticks on his empty bento box, which had previously contained Soba noodles, the Japanese man's favourite meal. He stood up and was about to leave.

"C'mon, Kanda," Allen frowned. "Don't you care about Lavi's well being at all?" he placed his hand on Lavi's back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Not really," Kanda answered.

"Oh you're just saying that," Allen smiled. "You always try to act so tough."

Just as Kanda was about to open his mouth to retaliate to beansprout's comment, he heard Science Section Leader Reever yelling something down the hall outside the cafeteria. He closed his mouth to listen to what the commotion was about, Allen did the same, except his mouth was already closed... as for Lavi, he continued to sit there, wallowing in a pool of his own self pity while Allen rubbed his back.

"Komui!" Reever shouted after the man. "Get back here, you have tons of work to do!"

"But my sweet Lenalee needs me to do something!" Komui protested as Lenalee lead him closer to the lounge. "She insists it'll only take a few minutes! How can I ignore my own sister!?"

"Easily!" Reever yelled.

Kanda poked his head out into the hallway to see what was going on, only to have to quickly move back to save his head from being hit by Reever who was running by.

"Hey!" Kanda cried angrily at him. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

"Sorry, Kanda!" Reever called to the angry, black haired man before he continued his chase after Komui.

Kanda closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the cafeteria for his room, leaving Allen to comfort Lavi on his own.

Lenalee and Komui had already reached the lounge. The girl pushed her older brother into the computer room and sat him down in front of one of the monitors. "Quickly!" she ushered. "Take the quiz before Reever gets here!" Komui did so without hesitation. "Oh, but you can't pick any of the last answers okay!?" Of course, Komui would do anything Lenalee would ask of him, he was just such a great big brother like that.

The man went through the questions and answers with speed, only pausing at some questions when the answers didn't really match something he would do, or when he turned to Lenalee, confused by the nature of the quiz and how gay it sounded.

"Is this quiz made for women?" Komui asked.

"... yes..." Lenalee lied. "I just want to see something... hurry Reever's coming!"

Komui went back to taking the quiz, since there were only a few questions left. Obviously, he made sure not to pick the last options like Lenalee had instructed him. Once again, though, the teenage girl had to explain what a seme and uke were when the quiz taker was presented with the last question.

"Now read your results out loud!" Lenalee said, impatiently bouncing on her feet while she readied her pen to jot something down on her notepad.

"House Keeping Uke! You are -90% Seme! You are the housekeeping uke! You are caring and you can cook, clean, wash up and you are good in bed. Who could hate you but those jealous souls out there? But perhaps you don't care. Nothing rewards you more than your partner's rare smile after a perfect dinner. You are constantly seen in the kitchen wearing an apron. Housewives come to you for cooking tips! Your partner is one lucky guy. Most compatible with: The Gentleman."

Lenalee giggled as she wrote down in her notepad. Komui turned to her with a heartbroken expression. "Lenalee! Did you... lie to me? You said the quiz was made for women... but... I think it's really made for gay men!" he sobbed.

Lenalee gave Komui a hug, which was cut short when she heard Reever's voice once again. She pulled away from Komui and looked sternly into his eyes. "According to this quiz, you should have sex with Krory."

"What!?" Komui cried in surprise, almost falling off of his chair. "I will do no such thing!"

Lenalee laughed. "Of course you won't..." she looked at the monitor and gave the results another quick read. "I guess that does kind of sound like you... but... I kind of think you're a seme." she frowned. "All though I prefer not to think about it since you are my own brother and all!" she laughed awkwardly.

"Chief!" Lenalee turned around to see Reever hanging off the door frame while trying to catch his breath. "I found you!"

"Wow, Science Section Leader..." Lenalee said. "You're really out of shape..." she grabbed Reever by the arm. "It's your turn now!"

_**(Komui Lee)**_

**Run, Reever run! Lawlz, this is un beta'd so, once again, ignore mistakes I missed... yes my beta helped me do the quiz but she was too busy playing Skyrim when I actually finished writing this to beta it for me... hmmm.. Krory x Komui... wat xD... lol, no... that's weird... I think it's weird anyways.**


	6. Nobody Does it Like Yu

**Soo... Allen, being the great character he is, dedicated to fanservice, has volunteered to sing a song to Kanda for us!**

**Allen: No I didn't...**

**Yes you did! Anyways, the song is "Nobody Does it Like Yu", based off the song "Nobody Does it Like You" by Shawn Desmond... or however you spell his name. I changed the lyrics around for some Yullen fun, so if some of the words get meshed in because there are more syllables than the original lyrics, then sorry xD... Kanda has never heard his first name be said so many times in one sitting... he hates me.**

**And sorry if you were looking forward to Reever taking the quiz... I decided to spare him some time left with his sanity before I take it away .-. ... (actually I have a big headache and didn't really feel like writing it... lucky him), but fret not, because Lenalee will make him take the quiz next chapter! Whoo!**

**Hope you like the songfic!**

**Warnings: Unbeta'd, Yaoi. Kanda/Allen, Kanda seme, Allen uke (that's how it's supposed to be anyways).**

_**(Yullen)**_

I got a frown that's written on my face,

No way to hide it, and the one to blame is Yu, Yu, Yu.

His kind of anger makes the skies go dim.

Nobody else could ever piss me off like Yu, Yu, Yu.

He make's me feel so frustrated when we fight it out,

When we yell at each other.

Make my anger rise,

Yet my heart skip a beat,

And I don't know why I (hey)

Have these feelings towards Yu, Yu, Yu,

Have these feelings towards Yu, Yu, Yu,

Have these feelings towards Yu.

I try to sleep but when I close my eyes,

The only thing that's ever on my mind is Yu, Yu, Yu.

And when he's gone I really worry so,

The only thing I think is "I hope you're okay, Yu, Yu, Yu."

He makes me feel so warm when he pulls me close,

And I hear his voice call me "beansprout".

I never want to fight,

He makes my smile shine so bright,

Hey, I think I love him (no)

I know I really love Yu, Yu, Yu.

I know I really love Yu, Yu, Yu.

I know I really love Yu, Yu, Yu.

I know I really love Yu, Yu, Yu.

He's got that something (hey)

He's got that something that I hate, no,

That I love, oh.

He's got that something (hey)

He's got that something that I can't do without

That's why it's a good thing I got Yu, Yu, Yu.

Yu, Yu, Yu.

I can't live without Yu, Yu, Yu.

I can't live without Yu, Yu, Yu.

Yu, Yu, Yu.

Yu, Yu, Yu.

_**(Yullen)**_

**Oooh I actually really hate that song... but I couldn't pass the chance up for some Yullen! Hope you don't hate me n_n**


	7. Reever Wenhamm

**Sorry for taking a while to update, but here it is! Reever Wenhamm taking the quiz! Whoooo! Anyways... I hope you enjoy? Not sure what else to say... other than warnings for crack and OOCness.**

**Chapter 7: Reever Wenhamm**

**Stats: 1202 words, 3 pages (not including A/N)**

**Enjoy~**

_**(Reever Wenhamm)**_

Reever looked at Lenalee through nervous eyes as he tried to gently pry his arms away from her grip, which tightened with every wriggle. "Lenalee... it doesn't have to be like this... there are other ways!" he said in attempt to coax the girl into letting him be free, as he was a little worried about the expression on Komui's face (remember, he had just finished dealing with Lenalee).

"Get your hands off my Lenalee!" Komui cried from the chair. Lenalee pushed him off the chair and sat Reever down.

"Sorry, brother..." Lenalee said to Komui who was laying on the floor with a look of betrayal plastered on his face. "I'm also sorry, Science Section Leader, that it has to be like this."

"It doesn't though," Reever commented.

"Yes it does!" Lenalee argued. "Think of the fans, hungry to see you suffer! It has to be done!"

Just as Lenalee placed Reever's trembling hand on the computer mouse and was about to force him into an unpredictable fate, Lavi flared into the room, grabbing the older man by the arm and dragging him out of his prison into the freedom of the lounge. "Run, Science Section Leader!" Lavi shouted as he shoved him towards the hallway.

"Lavi!" Allen called as he wandered into the lounge, getting in the way of Reever's prison break, who crashed into the young, white-haired boy. Reever quickly scrambled up from the floor, apologizing to the more than a bit confused Allen as he made a run for it.

"Science Section Leader!" Lenalee shouted as she emerged quickly from the computer room. "Get back here!"

Reever ran down the hall with his mind racing. The voice he has just heard was obviously Lenalee's, and of course she would be chasing after him. _I need a place to hide_, he thought to himself. He stopped running and, without even thinking about what it could lead to, swung open the door to one of the rooms closest to him. He went inside, slamming the door behind himself and sighing with relief.

"What the hell!?" Kanda snarled.

Reever turned around to see that he was, in fact, in Kanda's room, and that the young man used to be laying in his bed, but with the addition of Reever in his personal space, was now sitting up in anger.

"Oops..." was all Reever could think to say.

"Get out!" Kanda yelled as he got up from his bed and took hold of Reever's collar, pulling him aside so he could open his door to kick him out. As soon as Kanda opened the wooden door it slammed back and hit him and Reever in the face, causing the two of them to stumble backwards and land in a heap on the floor.

"See, even the building wants me to hide here," Reever commented.

Kanda growled and got up, swinging his door open again, this time hitting something that went "ow!" in a voice that sounded an awful lot like Lenalee's. Kanda peered around the other side of the door and Lenalee was sitting on the ground, rubbing her nose. "That really hurt, Kanda."

"Sorry," Kanda said in a reluctant voice. "But to be fair you ran into the door and made it hit me and Science Section Leader in the face."

"Reever is here?" Lenalee asked as her face lit up. "Can you hand him over please? If you do now, I won't have to prosecute you for trying to hide and smuggle a fugitive."

Kanda's eyebrows knitted together as he wrinkled his nose. "Fugitive?" he looked back in his room at Reever, who had an irritated look on his face because of Kanda ratting him out... though, to be fair, Kanda had no idea that Reever was trying to hide from Lenalee. "I don't care, take him," Kanda replied.

"Thanks, Kanda!" Lenalee sprung up to her feet in excitement and, without thinking, gave Kanda a quick hug, something that was rewarded with a facial expression of awkwardness and annoyance from the man. He probably didn't get too many hugs from people... so it was to be expected. Lenalee went into Kanda's room and retrieved Reever, who was glaring at the male exorcist.

"I trusted you, Kanda," Reever mumbled as Lenalee started taking him away.

Lavi appeared from behind Kanda's door, dragging his feet. His green eye took in the scene and understood instantly what had happened. "I tried to free Reever from the pain of having to take the quiz, of course Yu would let it all be for nothing..."

"I thought you said you would get him to stop calling me that!" Kanda said in anger to Lenalee.

"Sorry, got to go!" Lenalee waved to Kanda and Lavi then took off with Reever trailing behind her. Kanda glowered, then went back into his room, slamming the door angrily and leaving Lavi to himself in the hallway.

By the time Reever and Lenalee got back to the computer room it was empty, Komui long gone to do something that probably had nothing to do with his actual work. Lenalee sat the Science Section Leader down in front of the computer and instructed him on what the quiz was, how to take it, and addressed the whole ordeal about how it might make him sound gay but he should just ignore that.

Two questions in, on the "Your Ideal Partner" question, Reever dragged his the mouse's cursor over to the last option; "first... she must be female..." but Lenalee quickly intervened, telling him about not picking the last option. Ever. Much to Reever's confusion. But finally the quiz was done and results were given. Lenalee told Reever to read them out loud, so he did... not right away of course. Lenalee had to do a bit of threatening... I mean persuading.

"Clueless Seme You are 20% Seme! Sadly for you, you are the clueless seme," Reever started, glancing back at Lenalee for a second to see her jotting something down in a notepad. He continued. "Your soul mate is either right beside you or somewhere close by, but you don't notice at all. Your ditzyness is love-able, but sometimes god damn annoying; make life easier for the person you love by being more alert to subtle hints! But fret not, people like you tend to have happy endings. Most compatible with: Supa Uke."

"Seems close enough... but I'd say you're more distracted with work than just being an all out ditz," Lenalee said as she nodded in acceptance for the answer given to Reever. "Okay, you're free to go now!"

Reever got up and left, a little puzzled as to why everyone was making such a big deal out of the whole thing. It didn't seem that bad... did it?

"Man... I should've just taken the quiz without a struggle," he said out loud to himself with regret, as he rubbed the spot on his forehead where he had run into Allen and Kanda's bedroom door.

_**(Reever Wenhamm)**_

**Oh yes, that was fun. Reever is so awesome. Aaaaanyways, this was unbeta'd... again, so you know the drill. Hope you liked eit.**


	8. Tyki Mikk

**Tyki-Pet's turn! Mah God, Tyki is sexy... anyways, warnings for ummm... OOC, crack and... no, just OOC and crack.**

**Chapter 8: Tyki Mikk**

**Stats: 1295 words, 3 pages (not including A/N)**

**Hope you like eit.**

_**(Tyki Mikk)**_

Road closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she sank herself into the couch she lay on. She squirmed around restlessly, trying to find a comfortable position. After minutes of futile attempts she sat up and sighed again. Just as she stood up to go find Lero to play with, Tyki walked by, catching the girl's attention. She smiled excitedly at the sight of her younger brother, completely forgetting about Lero, because Tyki would entertain her fo' sho.

"Tyki-Pet!" Road greeted enthusiastically. "Hi!"

Tyki stopped walking and looked at Road who had a huge grin on her face. He frowned. "Please don't tell me you're going to start calling me that, too..." he paused and crossed his arms. "It's bad enough when the Earl does it..."

Road approached Tyki, then linked her arm with his. "Will you play with me, Tyki? I'm soooo bored..."

Tyki sighed then looked around, as if someone was watching him. "I guess so... I'm not really doing anything right now, anyway."

"Great!" Road exclaimed. "I knew you would say yes!" she started walking, tugging Tyki along with her. "And I know just the thing to do! Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

_**(Tyki Mikk)**_

"What are we doing?" Tyki asked as he crouched just outside the door to the underground canal entrance of the Order. "Why are we here?"

"Because, Tyki-Pet," Road started, holding up a stern finger to her younger brother. "I wanted to see Allen."

Tyki didn't say anything, but looked back at the door which led to the inside of the Order; a building filled with exorcists, a group of people whom he hated. He thought about it for a second, about what Road really wanted from the Order. Perhaps she wanted to destroy it? But with just the two of them, they wouldn't get a lot done. Maybe she really wanted to kidnap Allen... or maybe she really was just bored and wanted to mess around with her brother. Tyki narrowed his eyes.

"Road?" he asked the girl crouching beside him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You aren't really planning on-"

Before Tyki could finish his sentence, the door they were crouched in front of swung open and slammed right into the two Noahs' faces, sending the two flying into the water behind themselves and knocking them out cold. Allen peered around the door to see what he had hit when he saw the two Noahs floating in the dark waters of the canal.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked as he walked out the door.

"Uhhh..." Allen wasn't entirely sure what to say, so he just directed a finger at the two bodies in the water.

When Road woke up she was tied to a chair inside of a room with many flickering monitors. She looked around, then noticed that Tyki was tied to a different chair right beside her. When her mind recollected the memories of what had happened she mentally facepalm'd. Looking back, she supposed setting themselves up right in front of the door wasn't such a good idea... and since both her and Tyki's hair and clothes were dry, she figured they had been out for a while. Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, she wriggled her arms to see if she could break free when the chair she was tied to rolled a bit to the left, catching her off guard. That's when she realized she was tied to a swivel chair.

Tyki groaned as his eyes fluttered open, catching Road's attention. "Where am I?"

"Looks like a computer room," Road answered. She grinned as she swivelled her chair away from Tyki's, then slammed full force into him, laughing in amusement. Tyki squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please don't," he said. "My head hurts..."

"I see you've woken up," someone said. Road and Tyki looked at the entrance of the room to see a female exorcist standing there. "I know we've met before," she continued. "but my name is Lenalee Lee."

"... hi," was all Road said. "Why are we in a computer room of all places?"

"Because!" Lenalee smiled, then grabbed Tyki's chair and pushed him up to a computer. "I want you, my good sir, to do a tiny favour for me!"

Road pushed her chair towards Tyki and looked at the monitor the exorcist had pushed him up to curiously. The browser was at a web page titled "The Ultimate Seme or Uke Quiz!" She tilted her head to the side, not understanding what a seme or a uke was. The small girl looked up at Lenalee who was grinning mischievously.

"The Order had originally intended to detain you two... but I convinced them otherwise..." she laughed manically. "Now, I'm going to untie you," she pointed to Tyki. "and then I need you to take this quiz for me, mkay?"

"Why should I?" Tyki asked.

"C'mon, Tyki," Road smiled. "It sounds like fun!"

"You can't be serious?" Tyki asked, glancing at his sister who nodded, telling Tyki she was, in fact, very serious. The man let out a long, and heavy sigh before agreeing with the exorcist's terms. Lenalee untied him and he placed his chin in his hand, a dull expression stuck on his face.

"One thing, though, you can't pick any of the last options... or... I'll do something horrible to you," Lenalee added quickly as Tyki placed his hand on the mouse.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyki waved his hand at Lenalee. He didn't even know why he was doing this, something just compelled him to... like he was in a fanfiction written by some girl with a weird sense of humour. Oh well, the Noah didn't put much thought into it, he just wanted to get the quiz over with. He went through the questions with haste, not taking a lot of the options into consideration, as he seemed to find what he was looking for quickly. After he finished, Lenalee told him to read his answer out loud.

"The Gentleman You are 75% Seme! You are the gentleman! Every uke's dream seme, and every girl's dream man at that. You fit the image of a knight in shining armour. You are gentle and care for your partner. You are also romantic... *sigh* What more could anyone wish for? Long lasting relationships work best for you. Most compatible with: housekeeping uke."

"That... actually..." Lenalee inspected Tyki then the results he got from he quiz. "That... actually does fit you... kind of..." she pulled a note pad and pen out of her pocket then jotted something down.

"That was fun!" Road, who Lenalee untied half way through the quiz, clapped in amusement as she laughed, seemingly forgotten all about wanting to see Allen who was away with Lavi on a mission. Tyki didn't seem to be very amused, as Lenalee explained to him what a seme and what a uke was.

"I'm never going to play with you again," he stood up and started leaving when Road called to him.

"Tell Skinn to come here okay!?"

Lenalee looked at her. "Why?"

Road grinned. "Because Skinn has to take this quiz, too!"

Lenalee smiled when she realized she just found someone to torture other people with. It would be awesome. Just her and Road, gathering innocent men to force into taking the quiz! Nobody would stop them... too bad she didn't have the Noah with her earlier on... _Never thought I would hear myself say that... _Lenalee thought.

_**(Tyki Mikk)**_

**Yes I know, Tyki could have just passed through the chair and the rope and the door... but let's just act like he couldn't, hmm? We all know it would be no fun if he did xD... anyways, this is actually beta'd for once... so I hope you liked.**


	9. Skinn Bolic

**Whoo! Is Skinn's turn! It was rather easy to take the quiz for him... except for a couple of questions, but I think it turned out pretty well. Anyway, warnings for implied yaoi (Skinn/Kanda), OOC and crack! Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Skinn Bolic**

**Stats: 1433 words, 3 pages (not including A/N)**

_**(Skinn Bolic)**_

Skinn frowned as he took a large bite out of the lollipop he was eating. He had just been minding his own business when Tyki came out of nowhere, claiming that Road wanted to see him. But where was Road? At the Order, Tyki would reply. Hardly believable. The Order was where all those icky exorcists were. All though, Allen was one of the icky exorcists, and Road did seem to be infatuated with the boy, so maybe she was there, maybe he should go... but why? Skinn didn't exactly feel like thinking about the exorcists, let alone look at them. With that in mind, the Noah quickly decided against it, telling Tyki so. The man's brother persisted, telling him that Road would be upset if he didn't go, so, after some coaxing from Tyki, who was worried he wouldn't hear the end of it from Road, Skinn did as he was told and made his way to the Order's underground canal entrance. Just as Tyki had said Road was waiting there for him, leaning impatiently against the wall beside the door, underneath the orange glow of the lamp above her.

"There you are!" Road said in an exasperated voice. " I thought you would never get here! What took so long?"

"I didn't want to come," Skinn answered.

"Why not?" Road asked.

"Because of the stupid exorcists," Skinn said, getting angry at the nine letter word. "I hate them."

"But I have something super fun planned here!" Road told her brother, digging inside of her pocket and pulling out a piece of candy wrapped inside of a pink wrapper. She dangled the candy in front of Skinn. "I'll give you a bunch of candy if you do this one, tiny, little thing for me!"

Skinn didn't say anything, but took her proposal into consideration. Candy pretty much motivated the large Noah to do anything, so it didn't take very long for him to agree to Road's terms, even though he had no idea what she wanted him to do. He figured it couldn't be that terrible, besides, he got candy.

Road smiled and tossed the sweet towards Skinn who caught it with ease. "Great. Now, follow me, there'll be plenty more candy where that came from."

Skinn did as he was told and followed Road into the Order. He couldn't help but notice that, as the two ventured deeper into the building, the girl wasn't trying at all to conceal herself from the view of anyone there, mind you they didn't exactly run into anyone there, but she could have at least made an effort to be sneaky. Skinn didn't say anything though, he just followed Road, trusting in her as she was his elder sister and everything. In a sense. Eventually, Road led the two into everyone's favourite room; the computer room. Miraculously, the two Noah didn't run into a single exorcist or Order staff member on their way there.

"Now what?" Skinn asked as he gazed around the room at all the monitors.

"We wait," Road answered as she dug another piece of candy out of her pocket and handed it to her brother. She closed the door to the room and sat down in one of the chairs, starting to roll around the room in the furniture as entertainment for herself until the person she was waiting on arrived.

Minutes passed before the door creaked open, catching the attention of the two Noah inside the room. Road perked up, expecting to see her friend Lenalee, but instead greeted by the site of her favourite white haired exorcist.

"Allen?" Road asked puzzlingly. "What are you doing?"

"Road?" Allen asked, equally, if not more, as puzzled as Road. "What am I doing?" he pointed a finger at Road, then at Skinn, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "H-how... how did you even get in here?!"

"We just walked inside..." Road answered, nonchalantly leaning back in her chair.

"It was that easy all along!?" Allen demanded in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Skinn asked, glancing at Road for an explanation. He peered back at Allen. The site of the black and white uniform he wore, as well as the Rose Cross on the left side of his chest, caused the Noah's pulse to quicken and his blood to rise in anger. He looked back at Road. "Hey, can I kill him?"

"No," Road answered flatly. "that exorcist named Lenalee was supposed to meet us here." she added in a whine. "but instead Allen found us first, and now everything is screwy because he's freaking out."

"L-Lenalee?" Allen furrowed his brow in confusion. "Lenalee wouldn't betray us like that."

"Here I am!" Lenalee cheered as she ran up to the door of the computer room. She stopped when she saw Allen. "Allen, why are you here?"

"I came to use one of the computers!" Allen replied. He pointed inside the computer room accusingly. "Road said that you were going to meet her and that larger Noah here, is that true?"

Lenalee nodded, much to Allen's dismay.

"But it's not what you think," Lenalee defended. "Me and Road are just getting Skinn to take the quiz I made you and everyone else take. We also got Tyki to take it... which wasn't exactly planned though... we aren't plotting to overthrow the Order and destroy it and everything."

"Yes we are!" Road called from the computer room.

"Shut up, Road!" Lenalee shouted back. She smiled at Allen. "Honestly, Allen, you know me better than that!" she went past Allen into the computer room and greeted Road, then faced Skinn. "Okay, big guy, I need you to sit at that computer so you can take this quiz." she directed a finger to the computer of her choice. At first Skinn refused, but Road convinced him to do it... okay so she bribed him with more candy. Skinn sat down at the computer while Lenalee gave instructions on how to take the quiz. The Noah followed the instructions as he went through the questions, answering all of them rather hastily, Road and Lenalee watched him closely to make sure he chose questions that would best suit his personality, worried he would choose something completely off out of spite.

Allen stood in the doorway, watching in complete shock the display before him. To see Lenalee, an exorcist, interact with Road and Skinn, a couple of Noahs, so easily and casually was just too much. Still stunned, the young boy left for the cafeteria to get some food, the hope that this entire ordeal was just a strange dream strong inside his head.

"Good, you're done!" Road smiled, handing another piece of candy to Skinn. "Now read your answer out loud!"

"The Tyrant! You are 100% Seme!" Skinn started reluctantly. "You are one evil guy. You will get what you want whether they willingly come to you or otherwise. You are brutal and violent and sometimes merciless. Has your heart been broken once? You tend to resort to force too quickly, and your weakness lies in your lack of patience. Be warned though, you may get his body but not his heart. Your partner may run away from you... most compatible with: Angsty Uke."

"That sounds exactly like you!" Road said in amusement. She smiled at Lenalee. "Was there anyone who got the result Angsty Uke?"

"Just a second..." Lenalee responded as she took out her notepad. She quickly wrote something down with her pen, then flipped to the first page of the pad. She broke out into laughter, speaking between bouts of giggles. "Yeah... apparently Skinn is most compatible with Kanda!"

"Kanda..." Road repeated. "That's the black haired exorcist with long hair that looks like a girl right?"

Lenalee nodded.

Road patted Skinn on the back, as if to say good job. "I see you got yourself a bitch."

Skinn pushed his chair back and got up. "I'm going back home now, I expect all the candy you promised me by tonight, or I'll get angry."

"Yeah, yeah, big guy," Road said with a huge grin as Skinn left. "You know, I think we should get Jasdevi to take the quiz now." she suggested to Lenalee, who nodded in agreement. "Allow me to go and get them!"

_**(Skinn Bolic)**_

**... ummm... hi. This is beta'd xD... hope you liked it.**


	10. Jasdevi

**OMG taking the quiz for Jasdevi was sooo difficult u-u... you'd think it'd be easy because if one question didn't match one of their personalities, I could just pick on that matches the other's, but nooo... man! Whatever xD, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 10: Jasdevi**

**Stats: 1372 words, 3 pages (not including A/N)**

_**(Jasdevi)**_

Road skipped all the way back to wherever she and her Noah family spent days not killing exorcists and destroying innocence, hoping that Jasdero and Devit would happen to be there and extremely bored, though the twins usually seemed to be able to find something to entertain themselves with, whether it be tormenting a small child or pulling some kind of prank. But fortunately, when she arrived, the first thing she saw was the two of them laying on the same couch she had tried to lay on when she herself was bored.

"Jasdevi!" Road greeted as she waved at them. "Hi!"

Jasdero, who was laying on the couch upside down, looked up. When he saw Road he went to sit up right. Devit groaned and slowly moved his head to see the nuisance who was bothering them.

"Hi, Road," he said in a flat and extremely bored tone.

"What's wrong?" Road asked with a huge grin since she already knew what was troubling the twins. "Bored out of your little minds?"

Jasdero nodded frantically once he sat up and pushed his long, blond hair out of his golden eyes. "We don't know what to do, hee!"

"Well," Road said mischievously as she held her hands behind herself and rocked back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet. "I think I have just the thing for what ails you, my dear brothers!"

"What might that be?" Devit asked, interested in what Road had to offer, but too stubborn to show it.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Road gestured with her index finger for the twins to pursue her as she led the way. At first, Jasdero and Devit stared at each other, unsure on whether they should trust their elder sister or not with that mischievous tone. But they soon gave a quick shrug to the other, then hopped off the couch and followed Road. Whatever the female Noah had planned for the two had to be much better than laying around doing nothing.

Just as the two of them were about to leave the room with the guidance of Road, Tyki came sauntering along with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. He stopped moving when he noticed the twins. He stared at them for a second before reaching his hand out of his pocket and removing his cigarette from his mouth.

"Where are you two headed?" he asked.

"Road is taking us somewhere, hee!" Jasdero answered.

"Ah..." Tyki nodded. "Where to?"

"We don't know," Devit replied, gazing through the door they were just about to go through when Tyki stopped them. "we were just going to go and find out."

Tyki seemed to have a concerned expression on his face. He took a puff of his cigarette, breathing out the smoke in the other direction like the courteous gentleman he was. The Noah leaned in close, then whispered in Jasdero and Devit's ears. "If I were you, I would reconsider following Road..." he reclined away from the two and looked them in the eyes. "I'm assuming she promised you fun in some sort of way?"

Jasdero and Devit gave each other a glance, then looked back at Tyki. "What of it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't follow her," Tyki warned, taking another puff of his cigarette. "she has a twisted way of having fun."

"Twisted fun is better than no fun," he said matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms stubbornly. Jasdero chimed with agreement at his twin's wise words. "Now if you don't mind, me and Jasdero here are going to go and have some fun." Devit threw his arm around Jasdero, who stuck his tongue out at Tyki as they walked away. Tyki frowned, then shrugged. "I tried to warn them."

_**(Jasdevi)**_

"And here we are!" Road smiled, stepping aside to show Jasdero and Devit the inside of the Order. "Come on, don't be shy, go right in!"

"Why are we here?" Devit questioned. "You're not planning on getting up to help you kidnap that Allen exorcist, are you?"

"Of course not!" Road said dismissively. "I've got something just as, if not more, fun planned, so come on in."

Jasdero and Devit hesistantly did as they were told and followed Road inside the Order. The elder Noah led them throughout the building's hallways and eventually into the lounge.

"Where are we going?" Devit whined.

"Yeah, Jasdero wants to know, too!" Jasdero input.

"Right here," Road answered. She opened the door to the computer room and went inside with Jasdero and Devit looking around the room like small, curious children right behind her. There was a familiar looking female exorcist with medium-length black hair, causing Jasdero and Devit to point accusingly at her.

"What the hell is she doing in here!?

"... this is the order," Lenalee replied in confusion. "and I'm an exorcist... I live here..."

"Right, right," Jasdero nodded, understanding the situation. Devit, on the other hand, directed his finger at Road, who was grinning, looking rather proud of herself.

"It was actually a lot easier to get them here than I thought it would be," Road said to Lenalee, who gave out a small chuckle. "Don't worry though," Road added to Jasdero and Devit. "me and Lenalee here only need you to do one, small thing for us, then you can go and do whatever you want!"

The room was quiet while the twins pondered what they should do. Devit insisted on leaving, since Road had led them straight to an exorcist and he felt angry about the whole thing, but Jasdero insisted on doing what Road wanted since they had been so bored before. Eventually, Devit gave into Jasdero and agreed to what he desired.

"On one condition," Devit started up while he crossed his arms. "Me and Jasdero want you to do all of our chores for one whole week!"

"Done," Road said without even thinking about it. "now sit on the chair and take the quiz."

Jasdero and Devit, a little surprised at how soon Road answered, stood in the doorway for a moment before sitting in front of the computer. Jasdero sat on Devit's lap, all though he could have just wheeled up another chair, and took control of the mouse. Lenalee pushed herself up to the twin's side and explained the rules of taking the quiz and what it was all about. Since the quiz was only nine questions long, the two Noah finished quickly. Lenalee told them to read what they got as she readied her notepad.

"Succulent Uke You are -99% Seme!" Jasdero started reading as Devit squirmed to get comfortable underneath him. "You may/may not know this, but your partner sees you as food. Everything part of you resembles food of some kind for some unknown reason. You usually taste utterly sweet. Perk up, its not your fault that you resemble food so much, just take extra care of yourself before someone takes a bite out of you! Most compatible with: The one in control."

"Eh..." Lenalee said blandly while she wrote down on her notepad, an unimpressed expression stuck on her face. "that seems kind of off to me..."

"Yeah, since Devit is so stubborn and braty, I kind of expected him to want to be the "one in control". But that kind of fits Jasdero, I guess?" she shrugged. "Oh well that would just mean they're compatible with each other. You two can go now."

Jasdero hopped off of Devit's lap and helped his twin off the seat. "Come on, Devit, let's go do something fun, hee!" he said eagerly as he led him out of the room.

"Yeah, oh well..." Lenalee thought out loud. She looked at Road, then spoke up. "You're really going to do all of their chores for a whole week?"

"No," Road answered, once again, without even thinking about it.

_**(Jasdevi)**_

**Eeep.. that was terrible u-u... oh well. Unbeta'd. Hope you liked eit ^^**


	11. Cross Marian

**Okay okay okay... okay... umm, right off the bat I would like to warn for OOCness for the character Cross! I don't understand he personality very well... well, I kind of do, but in some places I don't. Also OOCness for everyone, just felt like I had to explain why for Cross. Okay well, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11: Cross Marian**

**Stats: 1851 words, 4 pages (not including A/N)**

_**(Cross Marian)**_

Allen was walking aimlessly throughout the order when he had over heard the news from a couple of nameless finders. It was kind of weird, really; how much free time the exorcists had now. You'd think there'd be assignment after assignment... but Allen didn't mind. Besides, the assignments could get tiring. Anyways, what Allen had heard. His master was back. When the words hit Allen he was, at first, shocked, then a little afraid. His silvery-blue eyes looked around his surroundings as if the man would be right behind him or in one of his blind spots. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Should he go and find him? His stomach churned at the thought. Should he try to avoid him? His stomach settled down a bit when the latter thought crossed his mind.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to hide..." Allen mumbled to Timcanpy, who was hovering just beside his head, as he put a hand on his nauseous stomach. Allen started walking again while Timcanpy followed him. But where would he hide? It's not like his could just hide in his room, it'd be too easy to find him there.

"Come on, Timcanpy," Allen said to his golem. "We'll go hide in the room that Komui had made for Lenalee... nobody ever goes in there."

Timcanpy nodded in firm agreement, then followed the white haired exorcist to Lenalee's room. On their way there, they just so happened to run into (not literally) the very person whose room they hoped to hide in.

"Oh, hey Allen," Lenalee greeted with a warm, friendly smile. "Where you off to?"

"Nowhere," Allen responded in a sickly tone.

Lenalee's smile went away as she heard Allen's tone of voice. "What's wrong? Do you not feel good?"

"Not really..." Allen answered. "I heard my master is back and I don't know where he is, so I'm worried that I might run into him or something... and now I don't feel good."

Despite Allen's current state, Lenalee couldn't help but let a devious grin creep up on her face. She couldn't quite remember why, but for some reason she kind of felt like she didn't really want Cross to take the quiz. The girl ignored it though as she put her arm comfortingly around Allen's shoulders, then looked at him sympathetically. "You poor thing. Do you want me to help you find him?"

Allen's eyes shifted over to Lenalee suspiciously. Lenalee would know what Allen would really want, which was to have nothing to do with Cross, but instead she suggests to go find him. What for? Allen narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out the answer to his own question. Then he realized it. He pulled himself away from Lenalee.

"You just want me to go and help you find him so he can take your quiz, don't you?" Allen shouted in an defensive manner. He crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away from his fellow exorcist. "Well I'm not going to help you find him."

"But I can't do it without you," Lenalee protested, looking desperately at Allen. "Please? I don't know who else to make take the quiz! I'm running out of people here!"

"Why don't you get one of the Noah to take it?" Allen asked bitterly.

Lenalee put a hand on her hip. "Allen, please, you know I already took care of the Noah, so just help me find him." she held a welcoming hand out to Allen, who stared at it with uncertainty. The area the two exorcists were in was silent for a few moments before Allen broke out into a run away from the girl. Lenalee shouted for him to stop, but the white haired boy wouldn't listen, so Lenalee sighed and gave him chase. Since the girl had the power of her dark boots she quickly caught up to Allen. Before she had time to react she saw Allen crash into someone, but fortunately the two were left standing. It was the additional force of Lenalee's body that caused the three of them to tumble down the stairs they so conveniently stopped in front of.

"There have been a lot of people running into things as of late..." Allen mumbled from underneath Lenalee once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, as far as they could tell, nobody was hurt.

"Yeah..." Lenalee groaned.

"It's because nobody in this damn place watches where the hell they're going!" an angry voice snapped from underneath the weight of Allen and Lenalee. The two exorcists got up to see who it was they had collided with when they saw Kanda lying in the floor.

"Oh, hi Kanda," Lenalee greeted. "Sorry about that." Kanda sat up and glowered at Allen and Lenalee before standing all the way up and rubbing his back, which his fellow exorcists had landed on.

"Hey you haven't been in a chapter for a while, have you?" Lenalee asked.

"I was just in chapter seven!" Kanda replied angrily. "I don't really want to be in anymore, either."

"Still," Lenalee started arguing. "That is a whole three chapters you were excluded from."

Kanda opened his mouth to retaliate to Lenalee's comment when someone brushed up against his shoulder. He looked over to see an empty space, then behind himself to see who had so rudely brushed up against him like that as they walked by. He saw the familiar Marshall uniform behind a flowing, red mane of hair.

"Marshall Cross!" Lenalee called to him. "Wait!" she bumped into Kanda rather harshly as she pursued Cross, much to Kanda's disapproval.

"I'm sick of being in this stupid fanfiction!" Kanda cried exasperatedly as he threw his hands in the air with anger. "I'm going to my room and I'm not coming out until this stupid thing is over!" the exorcist stormed off, back up the stairs he had previously fallen down, and into his room where he locked the door.

"Amen..." Allen agreed with exhaustion.

_**(Cross Marian)**_

Lenalee grabbed Cross by the elbow and rested her other hand on her knee, panting. She wanted to use as little of her dark boot's power as possible, because of what happened just a few moments ago, so it took a little more to catch up with the Marshall who seemed to be quite the fast walker. Cross looked down at the girl, puzzled as to why she was holding onto him.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I need you to do something for me," Lenalee explained, making eye contact with the man. "It's very important."

Cross' mind, being as perverted as it was, kind of ran away with what the girl might have needed help with, so Cross smiled. "Sure, anything I can do to help a fine, young lady such as yourself."

Lenalee grimaced to herself and suddenly remembered why she didn't want to ask Cross to take the quiz. Well, since it was already too late, she put on a smile and led Cross to the computer room where Road was waiting impatiently for Lenalee's return.

"Finally!" Road cried as she threw herself off her chair and onto her feet. "What was taking so long?"

"I don't feel like explaining it..." Lenalee answered in an almost depressed tone, just before her face brightened up with a grin and she gestured to the tall Marshall. "But I did find someone to take the quiz for us!"

"Excellent," Road smiled in praise.

"What's going on?" Cross asked, staring at the Noah. "Why's she here?"

"She's a friend, no need to worry it's all under control!" Lenalee answered hastily to avoid getting in trouble with Allen's notorious master. She placed a hand on Cross' back and began pushing him towards the chair at her favoured computer. "Now just sit down in front of this computer and take this quiz for me."

"I don't really see why I should," Cross said, not even budging from the young girl's efforts to force him in front of the monitor. He glanced down at Lenalee, who was clinging to his arm with her own and giving him a sweet, innocent face.

"Please, Mr. Cross?" Lenalee begged with her best puppy-dog eyes. The fact that she so quickly reduced to doing so bothered her, but if it was what it took to make the Marshall take the quiz... "It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Cross took a moment to think about it, but he couldn't really turn down a cute girl in need. "Fine." He sat himself down at the computer. "What am I doing?"

"You're taking this quiz we have ready for you here!" Road exclaimed cheerily. "You can't pick any of the last answers, don't even bother asking why. Just listen to me. Lenalee, I would make sure to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't pick the last ones."

Lenalee nodded in acknowledgement.

Cross, a little irate about having to listen to such a bossy Noah, did as he was told, unable to turn down Lenalee's cute act. He went through the quiz and answered the questions while the female exorcist kept a close eye on the monitor and the cursor. When Cross finished he leaned back in his chair and started reading his results.

"What's this thing for, anyways?" he asked.

"Eh... nothing really," Lenalee laughed nervously, anxious that Cross might get a little ticked about having to take such a quiz. "Could you read your results out loud, please?"

"Sensual soul You have no yaoi percentage. You work all ways!" Cross started, then glanced up at Lenalee who ushered him to continue reading. "Congratulations! You are the sensual soul! It doesn't matter if you are a seme or a uke as long as you have a good time. And dammit, you make sure you do! You are liberal and unconventional; not that you ignore old beliefs, but you believe in freedom of actions! Good for you. Most compatible with: other sensual souls."

Lenalee wrote something down in her note pad then told Cross he could go. The man stood up and gave Road a quick look before leaving. Lenalee sat herself down in his seat and sighed with relief.

"I really don't like working with him..."

"Well, go off and find someone else to take the quiz," Road grinned.

"Yeah..." Lenalee got up. "Why do I feel like I'm doing all the work?"

"Hey, I would go, but in my defence," Road started in her defence. "If I wandered around the Order I'd probably get caught and put in detainment or something, so you have to do it."

"Yeah... you're right," Lenalee said in agreement. "Well, I'll be back shortly."

_**(Cross Marian)**_

**A hurr nurr... aubrf I don't even know. I don't.. umm... hope you liked it xD... it was beta'd by Colonel Cotton Balls... my one and only beta ^^**


End file.
